Just Say Yes
by XxXs T a R i n T h E s K yXxX
Summary: Written for the Reason to Get Married competition. Something's wrong with Fleur, can Bill come and help her? I don't think so.


"Non, je répète no. No. No and No. No. NO. NO. I repeat. No. Never. No. NO!" yelled Fleur Delacour in her thick french accent. She felt her skin clammy and her silvery blond hair sticking in her neck from the lack of air circulation in the girl's lavatory. Bill Weasley, her boyfriend, was knocking calmly at the door. She couldn't figure out what he was saying as she was trying to reread the instruction of this muggle device. A line, a dash? Whatever. It can't be positive. No, no No. NO. NO.

"Fleur, if you don't open this bloody door, I'll charm it." is Bill Weasley's way of saying open up now or _else_.

"No. You don't do zat!" Fleur yelled back. Blocking the door of the comfort room with her bag as if it would make any difference if Bill lost his temper and forced the door open. Fleur looked back at the muggle device, and with shivering hands, she opened another box again. This time making sure she read the instruction a dozen times before using it again.

"Are you okay _now_?" Bill knocked again, this time more impatiently. "Open up. Do you need anything or what?" Bill asked worriedly. Fleur was missing ever since morning and one of their co-worker said something about a locked girl's comfort room. And he's right, when he thought it was Fleur who was hiding inside.

"I am. Now _shoo_." Fleur opened the door a bit and shooed Bill with her free hand. Making sure she made eye contact with him without opening the door too much, worried he might see the muggle device. Bill didn't leave though and Fleur shut the door again. This time hurrying with the device. She waited for another thirty agonizing minutes. Hoping her first result was wrong. When she saw the lines again. She couldn't help but cry again.

"Darn it. Open the bloody door. _Now._" She was sure Bill heard her crying again. Fleur didn't do anything anymore and just sat at the closed toilet bowl, her head buried in her shaking hands. _Screw everything._ She heard a loud clank and the door opened. The door didn't open that much because of her bag. She didn't look up to see Bill.

"Bill. I'm..." Fleur tried to speak in between sobs. Bill, the gentleman that he is closed the door knowing this is one of the moments where Fleur is upset and needs privacy.

"Are you hurt? Injured?" Bill squat in front of Fleur, he was careful not to really sit down, the bathroom's dirty and all. When Fleur continued sobbing he held one of Fleur's hand, kissed it and rubbed comforting circles on it. "You know you can tell me."

Fleur sobbed harder. Alarmed, Bill held Fleur's other hand, trying to secure eye contact.

"Are they trying to make you go back to France?" asked Bill. It was always an issue when it comes to Fleur's parents about permanently staying here in England. And that bitter topic would always upset Fleur. When Fleur nodded her head no, Bill tried to guess again. And guessing games is not his forte. "Were you fired?"

"No.. No.. Not _zat_ problem... I'm competent." Bill felt relieved after Fleur said that. "_Big-ger_"

That's when Bill started to worry. Cancer? Quarter Veela's aren't allowed to have relationships with humans? What? What? Bill started to feel worry wash through him. Trying to figure out what Fleur's problem was.

"I'm..." Fleur gulped. "pregnant."

"Wha.. what?" asked Bill. Shock washing through him.

"Pregnant. Two months ago, we were so intimate then we... we..." Bill shushed her. "I knew it! You vant zo break up weeth me!"

"Break up with you? Why would I want to do that? That's wonderful news Fleur!" said Bill enthusiastically. He always wanted to be a father at 25. "We have to get married soon. How about next month?"

"Married?"

"You don't want to?" Bill raised a brow. Fleur frowned.

"I didn't get a _proposal._" snapped an angry Fleur.

"Fleur, will you marry me?" Bill tried to make it sound more sweet, but obviously he's too excited to alter the happiness in his voice.

"You don't mean it. Ask me _again_. Zis time more passionate like you mean eet." demanded Fleur. She was glaring at Bill, from her point of view Bill only proposed to her because of the little something inside of her. Humph. If he wants _her_ to marry _him_, then he'll have to ask her in the very best way he could possibly do.

"Fleur, I really really _reeeeeally_ want to get married with you. " Bill said. This time he stretched his 'really' just to prove he wants to tie the knot with her. "Fleur, if you become fa- I mean have a baby bump before we get married, I'm sure- You don't want that do you?"

Fleur nodded her head no. Unfortunately for Bill, that doesn't mean she's dropping the subject and mutually agrees with the marriage proposals. "We can get married after zi baby iz born. Zat way you don't need to worry about me getting _fat._"

_Uh-oh_. Fleur didn't let that one pass.

"Fleur..." Bill started. "I don't want our baby to be a bastard. We're running out of time here." Bill reasoned. No matter how much Fleur detested the ideas of marriage right now, an unknown reason to Bill as to why, Bill will make sure they are engaged by the end of the day. No matter how hard that may be. Or how _impossible._

"Zen, 'e won't be."

"He?"

"A boy. Yes, I want our baby to be a boy."

"If it's a girl?"

"It _will_ be a boy because I _want_ it to be." Well there's no scientific explanation to how that may be possible, but Bill knew better than to argue with Fleur. Now back to the marriage proposal.

"Fleur... We need to get married as soon as possible. Don't you want to wear a beautiful dress and have a party then have the baby _afterwards_? After there's a wedding ring on your ring finger?" Bill pointed out as he massage Fleur's ring finger. Fleur grabbed her hands altogether.

"Not until zi baby iz born, shall I be a Mrs. Weasley." huffed Fleur. Bill sighed. "And... I didn't eat."

"Fine... Let's go down and get something to bite..."

Fleur ate her sandwich happily, like nothing happened. Bill was staring outside the window of the coffee shop. Imagining what would happen in the future. What their baby would look like. Would the baby have red or blond hair? Bill smirk. The baby would look better with his hair and Fleur's eyes. Yes, that's what the baby should look like. Merlin, how excited he.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Fleur who put down her sandwich and raise a brow at him.

"Fleur, how do you think the baby would look like?" Asked Bill.

"'E would look like you." said Fleur who once again started eating her sandwiches. That's a bummer. "'Ow do we tell your family?"

Bill just shrugged. "Mum, Dad. I'm having a baby. And guess what? She doesn't want to get married yet." he put some enthusiasm in his voice but Fleur just kicked him from underneath the table. "Aw." Bill hissed.

"No fooling around."

"How do we tell yours then?"

"We don't tell zem until zi baby iz born." This time it was Bill's turn to raise a brow.

"Fleur, I don't think they'll like that. Let's get married as _soon_ as possible. Maybe they'll forgive us easier that way." Fleur didn't seem to hear him as she just stared down and started to eat more sandwiches. The fourth plate. Bill sighed.

* * *

**A few years later**

"Maaaammmmmy!"

"Yes, Victoire?" Fleur bent down to kiss 5 year old's head. The little looked up at her and gave a toothy grin. Victoire started to pull Fleur's dress when Fleur gently picked her up. "Baby, please don't do zat. Your baby sister might get hurt."

"Okay mommy"said Victoire who had her hands wrapped around Fleur's neck. Victoire is not happy with the idea of having a little sister yet. "Mommy, pwease tell me about how you and daddy got married and about Alfie... Why isn't Alfie with us?"

Fleur smiled. Victoire always loved hearing the 'engagement story', as she likes to put it. And Alfie, well... Fleur had a miscarriage because of some death eaters. It was a loss for both of them.

"Okay baby.." And she started narrating the story again.

* * *

A/n: THe last part is very very very ugly. It's kinda rushed so... Don't flame me okay? Thanks.

This story is made for the Reasons to get married competition where in I got the reasons:

7 - She got pregnant.

30 - Their partner insisted.

40 - They think they're running out of time.

Please Review!


End file.
